Lost Lyrics Of Kingdom Hearts
by The Keymaker
Summary: Well now! HI lol anyway back to the summary....this is for mainly people to think outside of what characters are portraited in games KH...well I'm going to make alot more but this is my first so just enjoy all reviews good or bad very much appreciated


Okay.. So uh don't kill me this is my first piece on FanFiction and I had this account since three years ago...so yea...oh yea its a songfic [Sorari

Stokholm Syndrome by Blink-182

This is the first (thing I remember)  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)  
Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go (life's temporary)  
After we're gone (like new years resolutions)  
Why is this hard (do you recognize me)  
I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believin')  
I'm so lost  
I'm barely here  
I wish I could explain myself  
But words escape me  
It's too late  
To save me  
You're too late  
You're too late  
You're cold with disappointment  
While I'm drowning in the next room  
The last contagious victim of this plague between us  
I'm sick with apprehension  
I'm crippled from exhaustion  
And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me  
This is the first (thing I remember)  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)  
Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go (life's temporary)  
After we're gone (like new years resolutions)  
Why is this hard (do you recognize me)  
I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believin') 

_This is the first (thing I remember)_

"Uh...Kai..Kairi? It's Sora...Listen I know things at Roxas' Party wasn't the best. I no I lied, that was the first thing I remembered from last night..."

_Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)_

"At that time it was the last thing on my mind...Just please Kairi pick up your phone!..."

_Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)_

"I don't want this to end like this...I saw your face...you were afraid of that dark moment there...you heard me whisper to you? Do you even remember what I said?.."

_An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)_

"God, I no it wasn't as bad as you think...no..no that's retarded..." Pushes buttons on his cell and tries to call again..."Kairi without you my empty hear...no, GOD!" throws phone on floor. In tears, the spiky hair boy, drops to the floor and curls up at the corner of his unlit room to hear the echoes of silence replaces with paranoia as Sora's mind clutters with thoughts...

_Where do we go (life's temporary)_

Sobbing uncontrollably, Sora crawls up to his bag and pulls out a notebook full of cherished memories and photos of him and Kairi. Passing page by page he spots the first note that brought them together:

_hey Kairi what are you doing this Wednesday?_

_why?_

_You wanna go see something or get something to eat?_

_Where do we go?_

_Doesn't really matter as long as your there..._

_Life's so simple for you huh Sora? I'll let you know_

_So its a temporary date?_

_no just a plain date?_

_After we're gone (like new years resolutions)_

Closes the book and goes into bed and gazes at the white shelled ceilings with pictures of Roxas, Leon, Axel and Brol.

"Hey Sora! After me and Namine gone up to the band room, let's meet up with Roxas and you at Taste?"

"We can't. Roxas' starting his new year's resolution...then Axel and Brol wanna.." Get's interrupted, "ugh...You always bail on me for him...For any of them...whatever I'll call you later." Storms out of the hall into the girl's bathroom whiled hears crying inside.

_Why is this hard (do you recognize me)_

Whispering to himself, "Why is this so hard? Why Don't I recognize myself?"

_I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believin') _

"I know I'm wrong by bailing out on her for the guys...but I can't help believing that what I do is right in my eyes but wrong in others..." Grunts loudly and puts his head on his pillow to drift into a forgotten dream that never came.

_I'm so lost_

"Sora? Help! me and Ollette when into the forest to see if we could find something we lost before and I'm so lost right now please help me!"

"ugh...I'll try and be there soon Kairi..." In the background," Hey Sora what the f#$ are you doing? come on! Axel just got a pack..."

"Sora? What are you doing?"

Hangs up phone and walks away whiled it rings again and again.

_I'm barely here_

"Your barely here with me...actually your never here with me; I had to convince Brol and Axel to cancel your trip to NYC just so that I can have 5 minutes with you! That's not fair for me Sora, I'm doing everything to be together whiled your doing nothing!"

_I wish I could explain myself_

"I wish I could explain myself Kairi but..."

"But what? You never have a reason you only have excuses!"

"ugh"

_But words escape me_

Opening eyes, Sora lays there numb and silent. Speaking within his head, "I try to tell her but...but...but words escape me...that's not my fault..."

_It's too late  
To save me  
You're too late  
You're too late..._

"Kairi please!"

"NO Sora!. It's too late to save what you did...don't blame Axel, or Roxas." In tears, Kairi turns around and yells, " ITS YOUR FAULT YOU GOT ME PREGNANT AND DON'T WANNA HAVE IT!"

_You're cold with disappointment_

"Sora why are you so cold to me? You dissappointment so much I think if I should REALLY deal with you? GET out of my face I don't wanna see you right now!"

_While I'm drowning in the next room_

"Uh, Are you Sora Uzumykai?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Kairi is going to be fine...just...the fetus never had a chance with that collision with that car especially that it impacted her side of the car.."

"Can I go see her?"

"She requested that everyone else BUT you can go see her."

In complete shock, Sora sits down with a drowning feeling, imaging the pain that Kairi is feeling in the next room.

_The last contagious victim of this plague between us_

"I hope your happy...The last thing I wanted was to lose this, before I thought was losing you but that's too late for that...He was the victim of this plague between us...yes...the Dr. Xemnas told me that he was able to identify what it _was_...

_I'm sick with apprehension_

"I'm sick of this stupid relationship with you Sora! Don't stand there looking like you don't care!"

Standing there...That's what I did to apprehend the situation...

_I'm crippled from exhaustion_

"I'm exhausted Kairi, I'm going to bed."

"I love you...?"

"Love you too..."

"At least you said it, now if you meant it I'd turn crippled and shave my hair off..."

"Kairi!"

_And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me_

"Just to think I thought you really liked me, you go around and cheat on me! Your killing me Sora, God! I'm going back downstairs and forgetting this dreaded moment, when you decide to pull up your pants and come down, I'd be home ripping everything off my wall, my notebooks YOU CHEATING BASTARD!

Asleep from the pain, Sora almost reached the peace of mind, when he hears his phone ring...He goes up to answer it and finds Kairi calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"Hey yourself"

"Brol told me that you got into a very bad accident, I thought you just left me at Taste...are you feeling better?"

"I guess"

"You sound sad? Everything okay?"

"I just had a bad dream..."

"You sure?"

"Yea"

"Okay, well even though we haven't even gone on our first date, I just want you to no that I love you..."

Hesitatingly, Sora holds onto the phone strong and puts it back up to his head, "I love you too...?"

hm well I didn't really like the way I made Kairi look. It's kinda funny when I was typing this, it reminded me of my friends Amy + Mike! Well they didn't really go as far as I made Sora and Kairi but they were kinda my inspiration...and if you wanna know...Mike and Amy are doing just fine now...wow I've been writing since 8:00pm to 10:19pm...and I hate writing...Oh and Yea I kinda portrayed Sora to be an ass but I guess in the end it all worked out...until the next song chapter...yea was thinking about it just right now and decided that I should take my favorite songs and continue the story like I did with this Songfic

COMPLETE inspirations to:

VIII-Lauren, my better of friends...she wrote a songfic first and I said," hey I should write one too." hehe I told you lauren that I'd put Elmwood Parkians in my story even though this wasn't the story I told you before...

Amy + Mike- yea I kinda wrote from both sides of the stories I got from both of you BUT...trust me other things like the pack and like cheating was just that I was running out of ideas and I got so into the story I HAD to put that in there XD


End file.
